Sonata's Superhero
by Zero Devastator
Summary: After the battle of the bands, the Dazzlings are defeated by the Rainbooms, after the Dazzlings run from the booing crowd, Aria and Adagio blame Sonata for all of their problems and beat her up, but Sonata is saved by Blaze Plasma, a student of CHS who was under the Dazzlings spell, Blaze saves Sonata, and hopes that they are able to get along after the incident at Canterlot High.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd booed at the Dazzlings, throwing stuff at them, They simply ran to avoid the angry crowd. "This is all Your fault Adagio", Aria said, a look of anger and hate on Her face, "no its your fault", Adagio said, They kept arguing about whose fault it was, Sonata looked at Aria and Adagio and said, "its nobody's fault", Aria and Adagio look at Sonata, Adagio then turned to Aria, "You are right Sonata, it is nobody's fault", Aria has a look of confusion on Her face, She does until Adagio says this, "Its Your fault", Sonata now had a sad look on Her face, "what", Sonata said, "You heard her, its Your fault, if you hadn't been so stupid, and sung good, we would have everybody under our spell", Aria said, "lets beat Her up Adagio, I'm tired of Her bitching and crying", Aria said, Aria then punched Sonata in the stomach causing Her to fall to the ground, Adagio and Aria then started to beat Sonata up, She screamed, cried, and yelled for help, but there was no response, She felt like Aria and Adagio was going to beat her until She was severely injured, or even dead. "Stop screaming, nobody wont help You because they hate You", Aria said, kicking Sonata. But Sonata didn't listen, She kept screaming.

 **Blazes POV**

I simply look at the stage, being out of the Dazzlings spell, "Hey cuz, glad yer out of Their spell", a country voice said from behind Me, I turn around to see it was my cousin, Applejack, she had a smile on Her face, "I am to", I say, being glad I am out of their spell, I simply waved goodbye to my cousin and Her friends, before getting back on the streets and back to my apartment, but when I'm halfway home, I hear a yell for "help"!. I turn around to see the Dazzlings, and are they beating up one of their members? The purple haired girl was cussing out the blue-haired girl, while the Big haired girl was kicking her, I thought that I would let the two girls beat her up, but then I start to have second thoughts, I think I should save her, "HEY"!, I cry out, the two members look at me, they are frighten by my yell, due to me seeing the look on the girls faces, they run, they was probably hoping I don't get police, the blue haired girl, which I have no idea who her name is, started to crawl towards the wall, although I would see her at lunch, asking Granny smith if it was Taco Tuesday. She sat against the wall, Her head was down, She cried a little bit, her hair was all messed up, and Her red lipstick was also messed up, and lets not forget the blood, blood was coming from Her lips, at first I thought it was the lipstick, but then I changed my thought, I walked towards her, since I'm getting close, She is shaking, the poor girl must be scared to death, when I get close enough to her, She says, "D-don't hurt me", She must have saw me in the crowd, she was probably thinking that I should beat her up personally, "I'm not going to hurt You", I say, last time I remember seeing the girl was at the lunch room, She passed me up, our eyes must have met, I think since I turned to see her, I then take off my hoodie, I was going to try to keep her calm, I help her get up and I say, "lets go and call the po-", I was interrupted by the girl, She said in a soft voice, "please don't call them, I just want to go home", I feel like I'm going to cry, seeing her face, hearing her voice just makes me wanna break down in tears, but I hold them back and I say to her, "I'm taking You to my apartment, You'll be safe there, I promise", I have to carry her in my arms, she tried to walk, but she fell to the ground, I have to get this girl back home quick.

Me and the girl enter my apartment, I set her down on the couch, "whats your name", I say, She is still shaken but She whispers, "Sonata, Sonata Dusk", I need to give her something to eat or drink, she needed attention, and I seemed to be the only guy in the world who cared for her, I pause for a second, looking at her dress, the dress she was wearing kinda look like a future outfit, but I ignore the "I think its a future suit thought" and say, "ok Sonata, I think You should stay here with me", I say, I'm glad that I have an apartment, if I was at my old house, my parents would probably say "no" if She was staying. but before I could think of anything else, She gets up and hugs me, "thank You", Sonata says, "and whats your name", She continues, "oh, uh my name is Blaze, Blaze Plasma,", I say, "I remember You, You was that boy that was looking at my skirt", She says, I start to blush, although I wasn't checking out her butt, I'm thinking of a way to change the subject, I say, "do You have any spare clothes", She shakes her head yes, but says it was at those mean girls apartment, I simply tell her to stay at my apartment and say, "I'll be back", She probably knew I was going to steal the clothes and give em back to her.

A few minutes later, I return with the clothes in my hand from those those two girls, now known to me as Aria and Adagio, "can You do me a few favors after we get back to school next week", Sonata says.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Sonata have been buying clothes at the mall last weekend, its been very awesome hanging out with her, its kinda like hanging out with Pinkie Pie, except Sonata is blue, and seems to be air-headed, because she always says stupid stuff to admit. Now its Monday, I now know what favors she wants me to do, somehow She got through my phone passcode, and she put the favors on my reminders, like:

Number 1: Blaze, I wanna be a cheerleader.

Number 2: Blaze, I want to be smart like everybody in CHS, please help!

But before I can do all those things, I need to let her stay at my apartment, I'm getting my other granny, Granny Midnight, to babysit Sonata, because since the incident at CHS ended in defeat for the Dazzlings, I need to see Principal Celestia and Her sister, Vice Principal Luna, so Sonata wont be bullied, and trust me, I don't want that to happen.

My grandmother walks in, I just simply say, "take care of her", and walk off, sadly though, I cant get to school in a speedy way, I don't have a car, a truck, or an SUV, the only thing that I have is a bicycle. I put my gear on to keep myself safe from any hazards, and ride my bicycle over to CHS.

I quickly arrive at the high school, I run in like my usual style, but I'm not going to breakfast first, I need to see the principals to talk about Sonata, I knock on Lunas door to her office, She opens the door and looks at Me, I can see that Celestia is in there to. "Hello Blaze, what do You need", Luna asks, "I need to tell You about someone", I say, I enter lunas office, Luna closes the door behind me, I sit down in the chair, Luna then sits at her desk, "you guys remember the Dazzlings right", I ask, that was probably the most stupid question I have asked, since they shouldn't forget them after the weekend. "yes, what about them", Celestia says, I then started to panic, I don't know why, but Its probably because I just want Sonata to be a part of CHS. "well, the blue haired one, Sonata dusk, was beaten up after the three were defeated at the battle of the bands, and I don't want her to get bullied by anyone, so can You guys, well ya know", I pause for a second to remember what I was going to say, "give her a second chance, and also she wants to be a cheerleader", Luna and Celestia pause for a few seconds, until Celestia breaks the silence and says, "well, she does seem nice, unlike the other Dazzlings, so we will give her a second chance", Celestia says, I sigh in relief and exit the office, until I'm met with big pink hair, I know that its none other then Pinkie Pie, "hi Blaze, why were you in Lunas office", She says, cheerfully, I say I just needed to talk to them, she says ok, and walks off, I simply get my breakfast done, and sit in my classroom, beside my cousin Applejack, and beside Big Mac, who is also my cousin. Word was probably going to get out soon that I helped out Sonata, and I just hope that nobody gets pissed off at me.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sitting at the bleachers, my friend, Pound Cake, is sitting beside me, we were pretty much watching Sonata and Pounds sister, Pumpkin Cake. Pumpkin was also part of the cheerleaders, I simply sit there on the bleachers, watching Sonata, Pumpkin, and the rich snobs of CHS, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, along with Colgate, Lyra, and my other cousin Bon Bon, as they practice their cheer. "so let me get this straight", Pound starts, "Sonata is your new roommate", I shake my head yes, "are you sure you ain't under her spell", he says, I turn to look at him with a serious look on my face, "dude, stop saying that, she is a nice girl", I say, ever since I told Pound that I'm helping out Sonata, he is suspicious about Sonata, saying that she has a secret device hidden in her clothes, or something like that. But look at her now, she seems to be a nice girl now, always nice to people, and always has a positive attitude.

Sounds more like Pinkie Pie...

But I just cant tell the Mane 8(Vinyl Scratch joined them)about Sonata, they would probably think I'm supporting Sonata to get her where she began.

A siren who will put You under her spell...

I have seen boys though checking out the Dazzlings when they were at CHS, sadly though, Sonata told me that they would only see Aria or Adagio, now that made me feel like I was the only boy who cared for her.

Later, outside...

I'm glad that my mom and dad are letting me use their truck, I stood outside the high school, waiting for Sonata, she actually told me to wait outside!

Which is very surprising, since she wants me to stay with her...

I stood outside with my friend Rainbow Blitz, along with his friends Soarin and Trio Darkle, I stand beside the truck, waiting for Sonata to finish her cheer and other stuff that cheerleaders do. Rainbow Blitz and his friends keep asking me if I want to join the soccer team, I told them probably not anytime soon. Suddenly, the next thing You know, Sonata is with her new friends, she walks up to me and says, "how do I look", I want to be a gentleman so I call her beautiful, which causes a few giggles from the other cheerleaders, and it causes Sonata cheeks to turn red. "Thanks", She says, me and Sonata get in the truck, and I drive to my apartment, wondering if she likes me.

Or if I like her...

 **Hey guys, I wanted to tell all you guys something before I finish this chapter.**

 **I have a FIMfiction account!**

 **But I am having a problem trying to make a story, so I want to say this, if you have a FIMfiction account and you know how to make stories, please message me. Or if you know someone who has a FIMfiction account, please tell them to message me. But who knows, I might figure it out before anyone messages me, but please message me if you know how to make one, it would be a big help!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Christmas time..._

Several months have passed since Sonata had been my roommate, tonight Me and her were going to Granny Midnights place to hang out with the rest of the Apple family, and tonight should be great.

I look at myself in the mirror, I'm wearing a light blue sweater, along with some black pants, I pick up my journal, and I take a seat on the couch in my apartment, waiting for Sonata to come out, I must say she has improved, she finally is smart.

I think...

I hear a door open, I turn to see and I look on an amazing sight, Sonata is absolutely beautiful!

She is wearing a red long sleeve shirt, along with the same colored skirt as Raritys, She is wearing blue lipstick.

"Are we ready", Sonata said, "yes", I say, we exit the apartment and get in my truck, that I got a month before.

We arrive at Midnights house, I open the door for her, and we walk over to the door, I ring the doorbell and my cousin, Amber Moon, opens the door and welcomes me in, people come up to me to say hi and they always say when they see Sonata with me, "whos the girl you're with", I keep saying shes a friend, or a roommate, or both. Me and her sit down on the couch, eating, the door opens again, I don't know if we was suppose to have anymore visitors, but what I see absolutely shocks me.

It was Granny Midnight, opening the door for Aria and Adagio!

"What the hell are they doing here", I say to my Granny, the whole room fell silent, and started to look at us. "Well they need something to eat", Midnight said, "Granny, these are the same people who beat up Sonata", I yell, "they need to leave", I continue, "they are starving", my granny says, now a look of anger is on my face, "I DONT GIVE A DAMN IF THEY ARE STARVING, THEY CAN STARVE TO DEATH", I yell, "come on Sonata, we are leaving", I say, I get her hand and we leave, I slam the door behind us, I get in the car, so does Sonata. "That pisses me off", I say, the start up the car, and drive away from my Granny's house, I'm to pissed I turn off the radio, Sonata has her head down, she is probably frightened by my attitude towards my Granny.


	5. Chapter 5

I park my car beside the sidewalk and me and Sonata exit the car and enter my apartment, I close the door in my bedroom and start to change my clothes, I change into a plain blue T-shirt, and black shorts. Sonata then starts to change clothes, she changes into her PJs, I'm sitting on the couch, staring at the TV screen. "Blaze, I shouldn't have-", I interrupt her sentence, saying, "its not your fault, I shouldn't had acted like an asshole in the first place", Sonata sits beside of me, and starts to look at me. "Don't say that about yourself Blaze", Sonata said, "what do you want for Christmas", I say to Sonata, trying to change the subject, "I don't know, and I don't care, I just want you", Sonata says, I then start to blush, no girl has never said that to me before, "do you want me to get anything for you", Sonata asks, I tell her I don't want anything, we then start to watch TV. As we are watching TV, I soon notice something above the two of us as we are on the couch, it is a mistletoe, so I know what that means, Sonata looks up at the object, and she started to look at me. "You wanna", she says, "well I don't-", my answer is cut off by Sonatas lips pressing against mine, it doesn't take me long to realize that she still wearing the blue lipstick she wore at the event, I slowly start to close my eyes, since couples usually have their eyes close. After a few seconds, we break the kiss, "how was your first kiss", Sonata says, "great", I say, I am completely speechless, due to her kissing me, I kiss her again, after a few seconds, I break it, "I'm sorry" I say, "don't be, you wanted to kiss me", she says, "Sonata, do you want to be my girlfriend", I say, "yes", Sonata says, I know that if we are dating, this will turn out to be a great year.


	6. Chapter 6

Few weeks have passed since the Christmas Break fiasco at my grandmothers and the kiss between me and Sonata at my apartment, New Year's Eve and Day have come and gone, and now the new school year was beginning. Today was Friday, January 2nd, 2015, and the end of the week was upon me and Sonata, tonight she had to attend a basketball game in Crystal City, to be honest I dreaded the game, since I didn't want to drive to another county, but I had to make the sacrifice for Sonata. I was now currently putting my stuff away in my locker on the second floor of CHS, somebody came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around, and saw Applejack, "Blaze, me and the gang... We need to talk about you and Sonata." she said, I expected this to happen, I always feared the day, but now it was time to come out.

Applejack led me to the same room her gang practiced for the musical showcase, when it was one, I sat down in a chair, and looked at them, "What is it?".

"You should know what it is." Rainbow Dash said.

"I wish I did, tell me." I said, getting a bit annoyed. "Listen darling, we know what happened at your grandmothers party-"

"Of course, Applejack told you."

"Watch it!"

"Listen y'all, lets calm down." Applejack said, "What's going on between both you and Sonata." Applejack asked, "WE KISSED! ALRIGHT! THERE YOU FREAKING GO!" I yelled, "Blaze, you know you're not supposed to be kissing the enemy." Dash said. "She isn't an enemy anymore dumbass!" I said, she got up but Applejack and Sunset held her back, "She may not be, but if she's spying on you for the Dazzlings?!" Applejack asked. "Listen, the night of the Battle of the Bands, the other two girls beat her up in an alley, I saved her." he said, "Blaze, you should know they was probably doing-".

"THEY WASN'T!".

I scream that so loud that my throat hurts, they were silent. "I'm gone, see ya later bitches." I say, leaving them, I get out of the school and head into my car.

I head back to my apartment.

 **Haven't updated this in years, hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **P.S. Expect a remake of this sometime in the future.**


End file.
